Back into the Past
by lovelywik
Summary: The Golden trio were discussing about starting their seventh year again when they accidentally end up 21 years into the future. They don't know how to get back -Time Travel fic- HP/GW RW/HG SM/RW


**A/N: Okay, so just to warn you, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I've always wanted to post one but there are so many ideas that I'm pretty sure my idea is unoriginal but technically original since the idea will be written in my style. So yeah, that's why I decided in actually writing and posting this. This is a time travel fic, I love reading those so for fun. I don't find many time travel fics where the people go into the future… or any that are complete anyways so I promise I'll do my best in finishing this fic. Please remember the fact that this is my first HP fic. So onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry was, like usual, late, along with Ron—of course. Their meeting with Professor—ahem, <em>headmaster <em>McGonagall was supposed to be ten minutes ago, it was a shame that Hermione hadn't bothered to wake them up so they would make it to their meeting.

"Damn Hermione," Ron muttered as he hit his head against the wall. He was still drowsy of course due to the fact that he hadn't had much sleep because of all the celebrating. Voldemort was dead, really dead, who wouldn't have been celebrating? He had died about forty-eight hours ago but still. Ron couldn't really believe how Hermione could wake up so early despite sleeping in so late.

"Come on Ron, we better hurry," Harry said who had been trying to lay his hair flat.

The two ran out of the common room (Everyone had stayed at Hogwarts celebrating) and towards the huge Gargoyle to lead to the Headmasters office. They spoke the password, Dumbledore, and rode up on the staircase. They found Hermione sitting on a chair, her hair tied up in a ponytail, as if waiting for McGonagall. The two sat up next to her and Ron gave her look but before he could talk McGonagall came in with a smile on her face.

"How are you three doing?"

"Good," they all replied at the same time. "But what exactly is this meeting for?" Hermione continued.

"Ah, well. As you three know, you've missed out in your NEWT year, along with many other people. But—"she added before Ron could retaliate, "I'm giving you three the option of redoing your last year here at Hogwarts. It's not necessary of course but it will be rather helpful if you want to get a good job or might I say, do well in your jobs. Something else you might like to know is that if you choose to redoing your seventh year here at Hogwarts, you'll be working alongside the years previous sixth years."

"Wait, wouldn't all the years be messed up?" Harry asked, "There are all those muggle-borns who weren't allowed in Hogwarts because of Voldemort's rules. They're going to start their first year but be the age of second years."

"Yes, Harry those muggle-borns will be starting their first year. I'm quite well aware of these facts, Harry. So would you three be willing to redo your seventh year?"

The three of them sat quietly, they looked each other in the eyes and knew that they all needed more time to think about it. Redoing (of course McGonagall actually meant _starting_ since they skipped seventh year to go and destroy Horcruxes) seventh year might have actually be fun but hello, they went through so much and were basically famous how would they be able to study properly? They were pretty sure all the first years would be staring at them every single day with a look of awe and that there'd be whispering everywhere they went but they also knew that that would probably go on for the rest of their lives.

"We'll have to think about it, professor oh I mean—" McGonagall cut Hermione off. "It's alright." She said with a smile, "Not everyone is used to the fact that I'm Headmaster now. Well then, along you go, I've got much things to do," She gave them a smile and shooed then away.

After leaving the office, they started to talk about it.

"I want to be an Auror, I don't think I need another year of studying," Harry stated.

"Yeah mate, you know more things about DADA already. Well, I think I'm going to help George out at his shop for awhile since, you know, Fred," Ron said quietly. The subject of Fred was still hard on him, everyone actually. "But I'll become an Auror later. I don't think I'll need another year of school. George didn't even finish and look at him."

"Well, I think that's an exceptional idea, to help George. Well, I think I might just start seventh year again, there's still so much things I haven't learned yet and seventh year is NEWTs…" Hermione muttered, trailing off as if she was still thinking about it. Harry and Ron looked at each other and were pretty sure Hermione was going to get her NEWTs. They discussed the pros and cons about starting seventh year until they realized they had wandered into a hall they hadn't been before. They started to back track their was back but then they noticed a strange mirror.

Their curiosities were peaked, so they traveled closer towards the mirror, carefully of course, and they stared into it. They scrutinized it, not daring to touch it. Why they wouldn't touch it was because the mirror didn't show their reflections, well after a few seconds their reflections had disappeared. It showed the reflection of the hall they were in as if they weren't standing in front of it. If you squinted you might've thought you saw people running through the furthest hall.

"What do you suppose this mirror is for?" Ron questioned.

"Like I know Ron," Hermione muttered, and it seemed like Ron hadn't heard. "I think we'd better go, we've already had enough trouble as it is." She quickly turned on her heal to walk away but before she could take a step she felt the sensation of holding a portkey. Her sight turned into a bright bubblegum pink and she landed on the floor.

"Bloodly hell, what just happened?" muttered Ron who rubbed at his forehead.

"I dunno. Hermione's hair whipped at the mirror and we got sucked along with her, I think." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"So it's your entire fault 'Mione." Ron mumbled as he got up. Hermione huffed and looked around.

"Everything looks brand new, there's no stone on the floor or anything though the school does look a tad bit older," Hermione noticed, ignoring Ron's statement, as she started to walk down the hall to explore. Ron and harry looked at each other and started to follow.

"I don't think we're in our Hogwarts. Look at this place it's too clean. No amount of magic can clean up Hogwarts this quickly." Stated Hermione.

"Well, then what Hogwarts are we in?" Asked Harry.

"Well obviously Hogwarts Hogwarts," snorted Ron, "Maybe that mirror brought us to a different time or to an Alternate Universe," he sniggered.

"Don't joke around Ron," Hermione snacked his arm making Ron yell ouch. "We'd better look for McGonagall…" she trailed off. They were now on the staircase just across the door to the great hall. They saw Hagrid and a bunch of shortkids with nervous faces. They took one look at Hagrid and sucked in a breath. Hagrids bushy hair had very noticeable streaks of gray in them.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very kind face and the trio's first thought was "Who the hell is this?"

"Firs' Years, Professor Hartell" Hagrid said, answering their question.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The woman had a high throaty voice but kind.

She pulled the door wide, just like McGonagall had when they were first years. The first years followed Professor Hartell across the flagged stone floor. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor Hartell showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The trio had followed in suit but towards the voices, but they were underneath Harry's Invibility cloak. They quickly walked over towards the right and stood next to the Gryffindor table. They looked up to see McGonagall sitting where Dumbledore used but the strange thing was the fact that her whole head was white. Every strand of hair was pure white, and she looked bloody _old_.

"I think we're in the future," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry under the cloak.

"Bloody _hell_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well… I think it was okay… what do you guys think? I hope it's good. .. **

**I'd love to hear some of your thoughts… review! I love reviews! :]**

**Thanks a lot for reading, I'm most likely going to post the next chapter next week… again I shall say Review! I love hearing peoples thoughts about my writing… do yeah. REVIEW! :]**


End file.
